cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sovereign Union
|- | align=center colspan=2 | Political Party: Pacifican Solidarity Party |- |'Updated' || January 20, 2009 |- |'Capital' || Sovingrad |- |'Official Languages' || English, Russian |- |'National Anthem' || Arc of the Union |- |'Government' • Communist | The Military Triumvirate Headed by Lord Commander Militant EvilCommie |- |'Team' || Red |- |'Alliance Affiliation:' || New Pacific Order |- |'Formation' | Formal:Janury 30th, 2006 Current:December 8, 2008 |- |'National Strength' | 7,381.840 |- |'World Ranking' | 12,293 |- |'Area' • Total | 543.280 mile diameter |- |'Population' • Civilians • Military | 13,487 Civilians 10,000 Soldiers |- |'Currency' || SPR Rouble' |- | Resources • Connected | |} The Socialist Peoples Republic of the Sovereign Union arose from the ashes of the former state named the Republic of the Sovereign Union. A man who's alias is unknown to this day departed the Soviet Triumvirate state of DDR after it was ratified as an official country, plunging eastward into war-ravaged Siberian Tundras where the only thing known by anyone was war. Through radical ideological advertising and quick-wit Military ingenuity this individual who at this time was known only as Sov, achieved his goals of establishing a self-providing, self-governing populace in this land of conflict. By the date of January 30, 2006 he and his small governing Council of individuals applied their state to the New Pacific Order after vivid proposals and propaganda displayed by their long standing allies in the DDR. Once applied and accepted the Sovereign Union wasted no time in spreading its influence over the area and promoting Pacifica. The Sovereign Republic Army High Command would be the first home of the New Pacific Orders Gamma Battalion Staff Headquarters, and would also see transfers of Delta Battalion, and formerly known Psi Battalion Headquarters as well. It would be after this time, during the Spring-Summer of 2007 that the untimely removal of the at the time instated Peoples Savior EC, that the collapse of Social order and governing in the nation of the Sovereign Union. War and chaos would consume the former lands of the juggernaut Republic until early 2008, when EC re-emerged onto the political scene. With new Militant ideals clashing in his mind with old Left-based Communist economical and Social reforms, the Socialist Peoples Republic of the Sovereign Union was born out of the ashes of the old Republic. Self-instated Lord Commander Militant EC retains the reins of the nation once more, bringing the people back under Pacifica's Light. Government and Politics Noted Articles: Soviet Triumvirate The Sovereign Union is an economical and partly social Communist state which is protected and overwatched by a Military Triumvirate with the head of the Triumvirate held by Lord Commander Militant of the Sovereign Union, EvilCommie. There is a single Political Party within the Sovereign Union, the Pacifican Solidarity Party, a party who’s ideals are to maintain the Communist agenda of the state while still offering a means of expression for all people within the Union to get involved with. Government Agenda Archives: Triumvir Agenda • Restock War goods • Improve internal Infrastructure Systems.. Militarized Society For the main article see: Militarized Society The Sovereign Union maintains a predominantly accepted Society based on principles and values held by, and promoted by the Sovereign Union Military. All Public and/or Government Facilities are run and operated by Military Personnel. Additionally, all citizens of the Sovereign Union are born into the Military. Education through childhood and pre-adult ages, as one can imagine, is done by the military. After Education ends at the age of 23 Individuals forego mandatory active-military service for 10 years. Military Triumvirate For main article see: Military Triumvirate '' The Military Triumvirate is the overseeing body of political power under the Lord Commander Militant of the Sovereign Union. These three individuals hold the sole three ranks of Lord General Militant. Accordingly, there are three main areas of society in which these individuals head. Lord General Militant of Internal Affairs, oversees and represents the interests of all things which take place, and center around happenings inside the country. Lord General Militant of Foreign Affairs heads all activities and interests of international interest. The last position is Lord General Militant of the Army, charged with heading and representing the goals, ideals, and interests of the Military. • Lord General Militant of the Army • Lord General Militant of Internal Affairs • Lord General Militant of Foreign Affairs Pentavir ''For main article see: Pentavir '' The Pentavir of the Sovereign Union is a lower, but equally important ‘Council’ of five individuals holding the ranks of Lord Marshal. The Lord Marshal’s cooperate in part with the Triumvirate in proposing and passing legislative material within the Sovereign Union. These five individuals are not the only exclusive Lord Marshals within the nation. There are 25 total, and the Pacifican Solidarity Body votes from these 25, the 5 which will hold seats on the Pentavir. Pacifican Solidarity Body ''For main article see: Pacifican Solidarity Body '' Every Citizen in the Sovereign Union has the option of becoming part of the Pacifican Solidarity Body. This is the main voting body within the nation, and is directly responsible for voting in the Pentavir. It should be noted that to vote period within the nation(something that all Citizens hold dear to themselves), you must be a member of the Pacifican Solidarity Body. • Members: 12,206 Foreign Relations The Sovereign Union is not as large nor economically powerful as its predecessor was. Outside of trade agreements and relations maintained within the New Pacific Order, the Sovereign Union's Military Production & Materialization Department researches and exports technological findings to other nations in exchange for financial givings. Economy ''For the main article see: Economy of the Sovereign Union Economics is a very delicate, and touchy subject within the Sovereign Union. Economically the nation is Communist, with equal and fair dividing of funds and items. Educational and Medical services are maintained and operated by the Military free of charge. Military Engineering Units construct and help maintain free universal housing and also see the distribution of weekly food rations. The nation exports refined and seasoned , Major Industries include . Infrastructure • Buildings: 5 Factories, 5 Stadiums, 1 Foreign Ministry, 1 Harbor, • National Economic Systems: • Infrastructure:'''1,999. • '''Material Industry: Cattle, Iron • Heavy Industry: Steel • Literacy Rate: ??% • Technology: 56.47 Military For the main article see: Military of the Sovereign Union • Total Active Military Forces: • Infantry: 10,000 • Armored: 1000 • Air: 0 • Cruise Missile: 0 • Nuclear Missiles: 0 •'Total Casualties:' 96,674(est.) Military Personal •Defcon Level: 5 •Efficiency: 171.67 '•Mission Statement:'The Military of the Sovereign Union, commonly and officially referred too as the Union Guard is composed of 10,000 combat personnel, and 1000 Tanks in a fighting force designed to both protect the Sovereign Union, and deploy for foreign interests commonly shared with the New Pacific Order Category:Nations Category:Sovereign Union Category:Leftism Category:Former member of New Pacific Order